


chick fil a adventures

by Mr_Hinadam_Wide



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shangry Bible, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hinadam_Wide/pseuds/Mr_Hinadam_Wide
Summary: Hinata. he do ,  he go to





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you

Hinata pulled up to Hope's Peak Gay Conversion Camp 2. His unnamed abusive danganronpa father (who is homophobic by default bc hes dangan ronpa) had dropped him off here bc he was big bi rights.........................................

"welcome to gay conversion camp........TWO!!!!!!!" jin kirigiri said and jumped into the air.

"ok" said hinata. he didnt want to be here, he wasnted to be with his boyfriend komahina. he never showered and his body was made of spiders but he was msyeriously attracted to him (foreshadowing)  
"we'll clear your faggottry up good," said jin kirigiri. "also, are you particularly attached to your brain? can I have some? just a slice? just a Sliver? " hinata ignored him and went to go get juice.

he was displeased to find no jamba juice with their twilight: breaking dawn smoothie free samples . damn, fuck! but there was a chick fil a bc chick fil a loves loves LOVES homophobia so they were on the campus of hopes peak gay conversion camp.... hinata figured he'd get some chicken but then some fucking round dumpling manlet who looked like a burnt chicken nugget slapped it out of his hand pansexily. "horny rights" he cried.

"what the fuck, fuck you man... that hcicken cost a whole $5 heterobucks" he said but the horny man ignored him..bassard.

suddenly hinata saw a familiar pile of discarded and dirty cotton balls. but it wasnt cotton balls! it was his boyfriends hair......

"hinata?!" komaeda said sounding very concerned. "what are you doing here?!"

"my dad and mom and also my pastor found out I was big homo...wig. wig. wig. now im here now. you smell worse than usual"

"you cant be here...." komaeda said. "this is the exact kind of place that could/..... no, I shouldnt say anymore" he said shaking his head as the dirt and dandruff flakes flew everywhere . he then sprinted off

"komaeda wait!! why are you even here?? you dont even have any parents to send you here they abandoned you at a dump" but komaweda was already gone...

"EVERYONE" shouted the homophobic counselor. it was juzo. he was a faggot but he hated himself so wig. "we must all get together and pray to christ now bc its the start of a brand new gay conversion summer......get a move on fags" he laughed bc he said a slur but he was sweating and crying and he thoguht of his subscription to pornhub gay

"fine whatever," hinata said and he went..

jin kirigiri and fellow homohpobes where there. no one from v3 tho, they dont exist. sorry kiibo. anyways he was there, praying to Homophobe Jesus . "o lord" he said "please clense these teens of their fucking DISGUSTING fudgepacker ways, these carpetmunching dykes. amen."

"amen" everyone repeated even tho they didnt want to : ( 

"stay behind for a second" jin kirigir said to hinata

"you cant have my brains' hinata replied, the man wanted his brains so bad

"haha, yeah, I want those brains, but, I cant brainwash u if ur already brainwashed so" he pulled out, some chick fil a. 

"oh hell yeah sexe I was gonna buy chick fil a before,, but what does this have to do with what you said"

"youve been brainwashed into faggotry son.......think sbout your boyfriend. he is disgusting. he is homeless and hasnt showered in weeks. you are being Brainwashed into liking his slur filled form bc otherwise u would never date a stupid gay like him. he has been making you drink the tap water that turned the friggin frogs gay to turn you homo, its a gay bomb, babey" jin said

hinata was astonished as he ate his homophobe chicken sandwich. it was true! he could feel the faggotry fading from his brain... komaeda was filthy and made of spiders. he couldnt believe he had ever like him... but thatss because he had No choice. the fujo water was controlling his brain. he swore to never drink water again and stick to a healthy diet of Jamba Juice Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2 smoothie samples only.

"what ya gonna do now" said monokuma who was also there

"its time for this homo to get Conversion'd...." hinata said smoking a blunt that he had now

"you shouldnt be smoking weed" monokuma took the bkunt from hinatas mouth and put it in his and then drove off to go smoke weed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. hinata realizines the Trurtht....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, you know,

time passes.....................

"so what are you gonna do?" kuzuryuu the dyke said to hinata 

"im gonna go gay bash that nasty twink" hinata said 

"i mean we haven't seen him around hopes peak gay conversion campus since u saw him that one time. also, u seem more homophobic than usual" kuzuryuu said lesbianly

"its ok don't worry I only despise faggots not cool butch dykes like you" hinata siad

"dope" kuzuryuu answered and went to make out with his girlfriend peko. he was a he/him lesbian. also hes a criminal. god thats so cool, hinata thought, in wlw solidarity EVEN THO he was straight and homophobic now

hinata finished his lunch of a Chick-fil-A® Deluxe Sandwich with a side of Waffle Potato Fries and went outside

"I HATE FAGS" he shouted loud

"good for you son! now how about those brains" jin kirigiri said as he patted hinata on the back

"no" hinata answered

"rats...foiled again :(" jin kirigiri said sadly as he melted into a puddle and slurfed off

later...............

"hey/...hey you" he heard a whisper from the one of the anti gay propaganda cabins the other kids stayed in

"meow" said the authors cat as they're TRIYING TO WRITE WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WORNG YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT

anyways hinata was like "ye?" but didnt hear anything so he went to investigate the sound and found that fucking discussing dumpling man again

"omg ur that fucking burnt chicken nugget ass motherfucker" hinata said

"I may look like a BURNT chicken nugget, but I still love myself" said teruteru bc that was his name

"anyway wtf do u want" said hinata, bc this is a danganronpa fic and dr fans dont understand hinatas personality so he MUST be rude ok

"listen to me... i will tell u the secrets of this place..for a beej" he said

"ok" said hinata and he began to unbuckle his mormon pants

"uh -"

"oh!" said hinata realizing his mistake. " haha. no. im nto a faggot and even if I was you seem gross"

"true!!!!" teruteru answered "but...you are wrong about that first part...for u ARE a faggot..." he said

"um no?? wtf werent u even paying attention.. headmaster homophobe jin kirigiri gave me chick fil a to clear my gay thoughts, I was being hypnotized by a man who smelled like poop and dirt"

"that is also true! but.......has it occured to you, perhaps that , the chick fil a you eat isnt so innocent as it seems" 

hinata slapepd him as hard as he could for talking shit about chick fil a but teruteru just stood there

"see??????? see how you react so violently to preotecting chick fil a, even tho u know its homophobic...tell me, how much chick fil a have you eaten since u got here hinata"

he stopepdd. to think. he WAS eating a lot of chick fil a......he had never eaten chick fil a before...

"ive eaten like five fuckign chicken sandiwches in like 2 days"komaeda i mean hinata said crying 

"I used to be the chef of this place,,, but then juzo and monokuma told me they don't want faggots breathing near the food anymore" teruteru explained

"understandable" hinata answered

"and afterwards,,, that chick Fil a came here.. suddenly, this p;alce went from an innocent gay conversion camp whre gayes could date in peace with only the occasional homophobic slur and juzo beating, to a place where all the gayes became homophobic overnight..and I suspect its coming from THAT chick fil a "

"omg........." said hinata then he reached in his pockets to get some Chick-n-Minis™ and started eating them

teruteru slapped them out of his hand "WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY"

"sorry theyre tastey" hinata said

"didnt you JUST have lunch" teruteru criticized

"you know what? fuck you im leaving " hinata said. amybe he was true about chick fil a but no one criticizes the fact that he eats 8 meals a day

(thats it thats it for this time im tired ill finsh this later go away) (TO BE CONTINUED...)


End file.
